Take My Hair Down
by BashingBones24
Summary: Allison is Jack's sister who loves Racetrack unconditionally. He loves her back. Can that stay the same when destiny tries to break them apart? Post Strike. Chapter 9 up! Sorry I'm bad at summeries RxR!
1. Remember the Strike

Take My Hair Down

Allison's POV

"Carry the banner boys." Kloppman says walking back down stairs

I ignore the jabs of sexuality from the gang. Jack throws his arm on my shoulder as we walk toward the wash room. Jack is the most protective brother I have ever met. It gets a little ridiculous when I get in a fight with the Delancey brothers or scabs and I turn and Jack is standing covering my back. When we get out of this hellhole and get a real job it will change. We won't need to soak anyone. Like always Jack can tell what I'm thinking.

"But until we get there, I will cover your back. You are and always will be me only girl." He says

"Nah she's me girl" Racetrack says running up and kissing my cheek.

"She knows and all of you know she me girl." Blink says kissing my other cheek. I am half undressed now.

"Jack do me up." I say holding the leather strand that I use to tie my gray 'dress', it was really a long button down shirt, behind me.

"Dear me I fear that shirt gets shorter and shorter every single day." Skittery says mocking Racetrack. Unfortunately he's right, the shirt started right about my knees and now I had to wear footless black tights underneath

"Yea well keeps your eyes off it". Jack says tying the leather "'Cause boys it will be a little hard to hawk da' headlines if you have to hold da' papes in your mouths"

Skittery and Kid Blink walk away but Racetrack continues staring at Jack

"Hey Racetrack pump so I can wash my face?" I ask. He nods and walks to the green pump. Icy water starts streaming out of the facet. After I wash my face I reach out for the towel next to me. It appears in my hand courtesy of Mush. I smile as I set it down. Mush doesn't tend to make comments about me being the only girl in the Lodging House but that may be because he is afraid of Jack. I loved most of the guys but Kid Blink and Specs loved teasing me. Jack had always been there for me and Race it depended. He was Jack's best friend. He usually respected me he had even told me he loved me, but he sent so many mixed messages.

"Really yesterday I saw 3 crips in the same area as me!" Crutchy is saying to Jack, Race and Mush.

I walk next to Jack and fasten my shoes.

"Crutchy, go somewhere … new!" I say realizing what I need to do. If I could get Jack David and Les to go more near the track then I could talk to Race.

"Speaking of which, Jack we should go to some new turf I mean we go to the same place everyday. Everybody knows we exaggerate by now we need to try somewhere new." I say

"Yea Jack why not outside the track I'm inside the track everybody outside gets no papes" Racetrack says. Jack shrugs

"Weasel hey Weasel!" I yell at the red board covering the bars. Morris Delancey opens it and smiles at me.

"Miss me?" Morris says

"Nope 100 papes" I say placing down the money. Oscar passes me the papes which I pass to Jack. David and Les walk up and Jack splits the papes giving each of us 25.

"Hey we were thinking that everyone here knows that we stretch the truth and that we should near the track." I say. Les and David nod and we start off with Racetrack hawking headlines all the way. We sell half the papes on the way there. As we approach the track a huge carriage comes through I hear Jack yell for me but I can see him in the dust from the carriage. I walk forward but have no idea where I am. I come up at a brick wall I turn and find my way blocked by Morris and Oscar. Oscar wiggles his fingers and slides his right fist into brass knuckles. Morris pins me to the wall his hand on one shoulder and his arm across my chest.

"So Jacky-boy ain't here to protect you sweetheart we're going to enjoy this." He says I try to pull my head away from his hot stinking breath. Oscar punches at me with the knuckles I duck as much as I can he just misses. I lift my head again and wham! Oscar punches me right in the jaw with his other hand and Morris uses his free hand to back hand me. I scream in pain and shut my eyes. Morris knees me in the gut and lets go of my chest. I hear a loud roar of anger that didn't come from me or the Delanceys.

"Get away from her" I hear two people yell. Racetrack and Jack! I feel Morris pulled off me and Oscar nails me in the stomach. The breath comes out of me in a loud gasp. I fall onto the dirty alley ground. I feel someone roll me over and punch me in the face. I am guessing it's Morris since I don't feel the sting of the brass knuckles. Blood is covering my face. He is knocked off me and soft hands press a cloth to my mouth. I try to push them way but one grabs my hands and the other presses the cloth even harder to my mouth. I hear the scrambling of the Delancey brothers running from the alley. Rougher hands, Jack's I think, press the cloth to my mouth. The pair of soft hands lifts my head onto its knees.

"Jack we should bring her back to my parents' apartment and take care of this." I hear David says

"Dave, are you sure? Will she even be able to walk that far?" I hear Racetrack ask

"Jack Boys what happen to Allison?" was that… Denton!

"Denton, the Delancey brothers got to her she's bleeding my father just finished studying to be a doctor and Dave thinks we should bring her to him, but Racetrack doesn't think she'll be able to go that far." Les says.

"Denton wait I thought they shipped you out?" David asks

"I just got back I was looking for Jack but Boots said he went with Racetrack but focus on her right now. Allison, Allison, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." Denton says. I feel a strong hand slide into mine. I squeeze it tightly.

"Good do you think you can walk to David's apartment? Squeeze my hand once for yes twice for no and 3 times for maybe."

I squeeze it three times.

"Don't worry we'll help you, just take a deep breath and my hand Allison. Relax" Racetrack stutters it sounds more like he is trying to relax himself rather than me. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. I stumble.

"Whoa Race no so fast" David says replacing Denton's hand with his own. Racetrack holds the cloth to my mouth with his other hand. Jack grabs my waist and lets me lean back on to him. Denton walks next to us. Les slides in front of me.

"Well the good thing is its only 3 blocks." He says.

We walk the 3 blocks and up the stairs of the apartment building. David knocks on the door; I lean heavily on door frame my breath coming in gasps. Jack is supporting me from behind and holding the bloody cloth to my mouth.

"Oh my god what happened to her?" A female voice exclaims.

"Ma is Papa home? The same men that went after Sarah went after Allison." David says quickly.

"I'm here Dave" A man say "Oh dear god don't just stand there bring her in bring her in"

I try to open my eyes but the world starts spinning and my knees buckle. Jack picks me up and lays me down on something soft. Denton peels the cloth off my lip and someone gasps.

"Yes this is shallow but I'll need to cover it to stop any infection but I need to clean it first. Sarah bring me water and a clean rag." I shudder as cold water washes over my face. Then a soft pad is placed on my chin under my lip. "Now where else did they hit her?"

"Her stomach and her jaw with brass knuckles then kneed her in the stomach and backhanded her" Racetrack says.

"Her jaw is badly bruised but doesn't feel broken"

I feel the icy water as he presses it to my jaw.

"Allison can you open your eyes for me?" he says taking the water from my mouth.

I open my eyes and Mr. Jacobs is kneeling by my head with Jack right next to me Race is right behind them.

"Good now here drink this." Denton says handing me a glass of water. I start to drink greedily. He pulls the glass from me and smiles "Not so fast, how do you feel?" He asks tentatively.

"Better now just tired really" I mumble fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Boys why don't you go sell your papers then come back after." Dave's father says standing up.

Jack looks torn "Race can you spilt my last ten papes between Dave and yourself. I need to stay with my sister"

They nod and leave quietly as I shut my eyes and pass out from exhaustion.


	2. You Found Me and You Saved Me

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Newsies but I do own Allison.

Third POV

Jack is sitting on a hard wooden chair next to the bed. His hand is resting on his sister's neck and he's stroking her cheek with his thumb. He stares at her face, pale white in the setting sun hating himself for what happened to her. His only family, the Delanceys were dead they would never touch her again. First Sarah now Allison he strokes her cheek and cools it with the cold rag. She opens her eyes slowly and looks at Jack with her deep green eyes. He loved her eyes; they were a deep green flecked with gold and brown. They were an easy way to see Allison. Mr. Jacobs comes over with a tray he sets in Allison's lap. There is a glass of water, a small bowl of soup and a piece of bread. Allison eats quickly and hands the tray to Jack. The door opens and Racetrack pushes past David and Les and walks quickly to the bed. Allison looks at Racetrack with a look of longing that his face mirrors. It was the same look that Sarah gave Jack.

"_Where they still in love?' _

"Every newsie knows even Spot Colon. I personally told his group; went all the way to Brooklyn. War was declared on the Delanceys and Spot sends his condolences to you, Sir, he says he remembers how bad of a patient she is." Racetrack says to us. Allison winces.

"What?" Race, David, Les say

"When we were 13 we got lost in Brooklyn. Spot's gang attacked us and one of the bigger ones popped her shoulder and shoulder blade out of position. When Spot found us he took a liking to Allison and turned her around to pop her arm back in. You guys have seen Allison fight she doesn't like fighting with her back turned, so she started fight. Spot wrapped his arm around her neck to keep her from hurting herself. Allison thought he was strangling her and elbowed him turned and kicked his feet out from under him." Jack says

"It was not my fault would any of you trust Spot when his arm is around you, he is pushing into your back and says stop before he messes up and hurts you even more and relax sweetheart it will feel better when he's done?" Allison says.

No one answers but David quietly asks if they can bring Allison back to the lodging house. His father nods and Allison jumps up and Racetrack and Jack walk out with her. It was dark outside as they walk to the lodging house.

Kloppman's face is shocked when they walk past the front desk when they run up the stairs into the lodge room. It falls silent as she walks through and change into her slip and flops into bed facing Racetrack's. Jack changes and jumps up onto the top bunk over Allison who is fast asleep.

Allison's POV

"Psst Psst Allison wake up."

I open my eyes Racetrack is standing over me. I stand up carefully; Racetrack takes my hand and pulls me toward a shower. We shut the door quietly Racetrack turns to me.

"Um what are your feelings for me?" he burst out "That came out wrong um… what I meant to say is I didn't really talk to you after I first said I love you. I"

"I still love you Race" I whisper stopping him from babbling.

"Good that's um…" He says he is moving closer and closer to me. I know what he is abut to do and lean forward and we are caught in a there was no other way to describe it a passionate kiss. He wraps his hand in my hair and slides his other hand down my side to my waist. He starts kissing my neck as I kiss his forehead he slowly moves up my neck and back to my mouth.

We push out of the shower as we hear Kloppman coming up the stairs we run and dive into bed before anyone notices. Jack leans over the edge.

"Have a hot night with Race?"

I start to blush furiously and so does Racetrack. We walk into the room to get dressed and as I tie my tunic I hear Specs talking to Racetrack and Blink.

"So looks like you're out of luck for getting with Allison Blink, Racetrack here has taken care of that last night in the showers."

"Shut up Specs." Racetrack pretty much growls.

"Seriously Specs" Kid Blink agrees "Back off!"

"Oh come on you just don't wanna admit that you have had your eyes on her for years, you and Mush here. Racetrack better look out!"

"Specs back the hell OFF!" Jack yells punching him. Racetrack looks livid I grab him by the arm and pull him toward the door.

"Relax you have said it yourself Specs is just mad no one is interested him." I say

"How does that not bother you?" Racetrack says as everyone catches up.

"I didn't say it didn't I'm just not planning to murder anyone." I turn him around and make him look at me.

"Come to the track with me Allison Jack can handle it here come with me." Racetrack says.

"Fine I'll go."


	3. What would you do for love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies but I do own Allison.

Chapter 3

Racetrack smiles as he helps me down from the carriage we had hitched a ride on. Racetrack brings me back to a room labeled jockeys.

"Hey Race" A few say

"Hiya boys" Racetrack says. He hands them papers and collects the money stuffing it into to his pocket.

"So this is Allison? You finally got her to come. This kid never shuts up about you I swear him trying to describe your eyes. He didn't do them justice though." one says smiling. Racetrack face glows red

"Thanks, Will you're the one who rides me to get a goil and then ya ruin it."

"What are you going to tell Lilly? She got back last night and we thought you talking about Allison was annoying it is nothing to what Lilly is doing." Will says pulling his black boots on.

"Sam and Don too?" Race says his face goes back to normal color and then paler.

"Don is… Sam stayed in London."

A flicker of fear flashes across Racetrack's face as he turns and looks at me. I knew this whole story Don threaten Racetrack all through Lilly and Race's short lived relationship.

"You told her right?" another jockey says

"Most of it." Racetrack mumbles.

"Think quick cause ready or not here she comes." Will says.

"Allison I am so sorry just stay behind me." Racetrack whispers pushing me behind him and turning around.

"Racetrack!" a girl sequels and runs toward him but stop dead when I peek over Racetrack's shoulder. The girl has a thick British accent. "Who's she?"

"Allison me new goilfriend permanently Lilly I told ya before ya left for Europe that we were over." I flinch at the iciness in his voice and glare. He rubs my arm as I duck back behind him. A man comes out from behind Lilly.

"Did I hear correct Racetrack got a new girlfriend? Well Race I'm sure you remember what I said last year?"

"Come near Allison n' I'll rip you fat head off Don!" Racetrack yells

"Racetrack I told you I would kill her. Sam won't be able to stop me this time."

I remember last year when Racetrack had stumble into the lodging house. His back bleeding from multiple whip marks his face streaked with mud and tears. The one time I has seen Racetrack cry. Don laughs

"From the look on her face she knows the story. How I would have killed you had Sam not gotten involved. How you were screaming like a child with every crack of the whip. Let me at her know and I won't kill you."

"NO!" Racetrack yells as Don throws him from me grabs me by the throat and throws me into the ground he punches Racetrack in the face. He stumbles back again falling into Will. Next thing I'm being thrown over his shoulder. He throws me into an alley and the wind is knocked out of me as I hit the wall and fall to the ground. I try to punch him but he grabs my arm and wraps the whip around it and pulls it. I yell it feels like 10 thousand needles are being pushed in my arm. He pulls me up making me stand tying my hands to a stake in the ground. He takes broken crates and light them on fire. He slides a horse whip threw the flame. I hear a crack before a searing pain in my back. I scream in pain and Racetrack yell at Don. Another crack another scream I lose count at ten. He pours water over a fire as a whistle blares. Don hits the ground he presses down and the stake shakes violently making me lose my balance and fall near the smoking ruminants of the fire. Someone unties my hands and slides metal onto my neck. I can't breathe as he pushes down on my neck. He pulls me up into a standing position. Don is pressing the chain from the handcuff s trying to strangle me. He is pulled off me and I fall to the ground dizzily and breathing hard.

"Allison, Allison let me through please. You don't understand… if she's… me fault Allison!" Racetrack yells. Someone touches my back looking at the damage. I open my eyes and see I'm lying on the ground my dress soaked red. I'm surrounded by policemen and 2 doctors. They let Racetrack through he kneels down next to me a cut above his eye bleeding and his eye is blackening.

"Race your eye" I say trying to sit up but I'm stopped by one of the doctors.

"Don't worry about… just focus on me please just I'm so sorry just stay will me don't leave me please." He says holding my shoulder.

"Son please back up we need to bring a stretcher through." A doctor next to my head says placing his hand on Racetrack's shoulder.

"No I need to stay please let me stay with her." Racetrack says. A police officer pulls Racetrack away as they bring a stretcher. They wrap my back in bandages and place me on the stretcher. My arm is bleeding and no one is noticing. I'm in a carriage now with Racetrack next to me. A police man gets in and sits across from him.

"Son I know that you are upset but we need a report of what happened and who that man was. Everything you know."

"Don Smith he is Lilly Fisher's half brother and Sam Rourke's step brother. They all share da' same mother and were all born in London, Don's father abandoned them she remarried had Lilly then cheated on her husband with Sam's father and they had Sam. No one but Don 'n their parents know 'dat. After Sam was born the mother left Lilly's father taking Lilly and Don with her and married Sam's father. Don threatened me last year, told me he'd kill me if I left Lilly 'dat she'd had been through enough heartache. They decided to track down their families and went to Europe for a year they left a year ago yesterday. Lilly tried to keep contact with me but I didn't respond. They got back late last night when I had already left da' track. He burnt a horse whip then whipped Allison with it which is what they did to me last year. Where are we goin'?" Racetrack says.

"A small hospital they'll take care of her and your eye there."

"Thank you, wait her arm it's bleedin'." Racetrack says

A doctor comes and wraps my arm with warm thick bandages. I drift in and out of consciousness for the rest of the ride.


	4. Thought We Escaped

Thought We Escaped.

**A/N The Italics are a flashback from Racetrack's POV. The entire chapter is in his POV**

"_I was running flat out away from Don, panting hard. Something hits me knocking me sideways. I fall into an alley sliding across the dirt. My head smacks into the wall. I'm dazed and feel like my head is split in two Don comes in picks my up and throws me against the wall,_

_pressing into my throat I can't breathe. I try to pull his hand away. I can't I fall limp and he throws me into wooden crates._

'_I warned you REMEMBER! You piece of filth! I will kill you and any other girl you love! You hear me!"_

_He punches me then stands me up and ties me to a stake. With the broken crates he lights a fire. He cuts my shirt down the back ripping it open._

'_Do you remember you should you filth Lilly loved you.'_

_I hear a crack and my back burns. I yell._

'_You, useless, heartless, cowardly, boneheaded, piece, of, dirt!"_

_Every word a crack of the whip every word I yell in pain. Two more cracks two more yells two more slices in my back. I fall to my knees. My shirt is tattered._

_"Kill me now just end it! If youse is gonna do it then get on with it!" I yell. I feel him press a knife to my neck_

'_Don stop what is WRONG with you. Get out of here go! NOW!' someone yells it was Sam Don's brother. My hands are untied and I feel heat on my back as Don holds me over the fire._

'_Another step and I'll drop him!'_

_Someone grabs me by the throat and throws me into the wall. The grit makes my back sting._

'_Don a jockey heard him he's coming to investigate he saw the smoke_

_go!'_

_I hear running feet from 3 people 2 growing fainter 1 getting louder._

'_Racetrack' I hear Will yell. Rough hands push on my wrist searching. 'Come on I need to get you to a doctor!'_

'_No' I choke out 'Home Allison can take care of it.' _

_Will helps me walk to the carriage and sits me inside pressing a horse blanket to my back. When we get to the lodging house Allison is sitting on Kloppman's desk reading a paper._

'_Racetrack!' she exclaims. Carefully she peels my bloody shirt and the blanket away from my back._

'_Try washing it with whiskey' Will says 'take it easy Racetrack.'_

_Allison picks up a bowl of water goes into Kloppman's office and comes back a roll of bandages._

_She pulls me up stairs into the wash room. I sit on a stool my breath coming in shallow gasps. She takes the whiskey and a rag and cleans my back it burns badly._

'_Why are the whip marks burnt slightly?'_

'_Somethin' 'bout scarin' better?' I lie._

_She wraps my back in warm bandages. When she puts the blanket around me is when I realize I'm freezing. _

_Allison thrown over Don's shoulder I grab the first weapon I find Will stops me._

'_Racetrack Jim just went and called the police.' Will says_

'_I need to stop 'im!' I yell. Allison screams. If she dies I'll kill myself. More screams before the police run up. Will let's go of me and I run to the alley._

_"Allison Allison let me please. Ya' don't understand I need to see her, if she's not… my fault Allison' I yell pushing against the bulls. They let me through and I kneel next to her and make her look at me_

'_Allison I'm sorry I can't believe this I'm so sorry. Allison please don't leave stay with me! Allison don't just promise me ya' won't…look at me n' promise' I stutter. One of the bulls pull me up as they bring a stretcher through An interrogation before we get to the hospital then being separated from her going into another room where they clean and stitch the gash over my eye and tape a small piece of a bandage over it. They hand me ice for my eye but I push it away_

'_I've had worst' I mumble_

_They bring me to a room with two beds neither are occupied so I flop down on one cover my face falling into pain until the door opens again. They bring a sleeping Allison in on a stretcher and lay her on the other bed. She tosses in her sleep. During the strike when I laid with her she stopped. I lay with her and she stops moving just lays still."_


	5. Past Comes Out

Past Comes Out

Allison's POV

I wake up in a dark room with Racetrack lying with me. He has a small bandage over his eye and a purple and black bruise under his right eye. He is stroking my cheek absentmindedly. His hands are like ice and his face is pale. I touch his hand; Race jumps and looks at me.

"Allison I'm so sorry I… it was a bad idea to bring ya'. I never shoulda brought ya'" Racetrack says.

"Its fine you look horrible have you slept at all?"

"No I'm so sorry. Allison I just I meant to give this to ya' but couldn't because of well ya' know it was supposed be a gift but now its and apology. I'm sorry I didn't defend you Don just…" He hands me a sliver box I open it seeing a pretty silver oval tied to a piece of leather on blue velvet. I set it next to me on a small table and looks back at him.

"Why does Don scare you so much?" I ask. The little color in his face drains.

"I'm not…" Racetrack starts

"Don't finish 'dat yer face goes pale when he is just mentioned."

"Look Allison, Don, he is 'da reason I dated Lilly. I never loved her but he said I had to if I didn't…he whipped me n' beat me 'til I was literally beggin' him to kill me… if Will hadn't found me… if youse hadn't been awake. When he came today and took ya' when I heard ya' scream I thought about killin' meself right there. When I went back to the lodgin' house to tell them when I saw Jack's face I debated killin' myself again. I don't think I have ever been in that much pain even when Don was beatin' me. It felt like me head was busted open"

"I'm glad ya' didn't, I love ya' Racetrack." I say sitting up so our faces are even. I look at the windows and see sun light coming in around the thick black curtains.

"Race how long I been asleep?" I say.

"Not long 2 days." Racetrack mumbles "But I think they're gonna let ya go home today. Do ya think it's time I talk 'bout what happen last year?"

"That's not my decision." I say "Do ya want to?"

"I-I can't it's hard to explain… whether I do or don't." Racetrack says "'Bout a week ago last year Lilly told me to meet her in an alley. When I got 'dere she said somethin' 'bout makin' us official and tried to take me shirt off. When I realized what she meant, I yelled 'dat we were done 'dat I didn't love her. She ran off cryin' n' I ran in the other direction. Eventually Don caught up and threw me in the alley he whipped you in. I smacked me head into 'da wall when he threw me it felt like my head was spilt. I was dazed n' havin' trouble standin'. 'e picked me up n' slammed me against the wall like 8 times and then held me there chokin' me. 'e screamed at me and tied me ta 'da same stake you were tied too. I saw him take out 'da horse whip n' 'e whipped me still screamin' at me. Me shirt was in tatters and my back was bleeding badly. I started yellin' at him if he was gonna kill me 'den just do it. 'e started a fire untied me and picked me up putting a knife to me neck. Then Sam came and Don threatened to drop me in the fire if Sam interfered. Me and Sam we'd been friends but now 'e was just worried 'bout Don get caught. Sam threw me into the wall n' Don n' him ran off, Will found me and took me to ya after I begged him not ta take me ta a doctor. 'e brought me back ta ya' n' I thought 'dat I'd never be able to pay youse back for it. "

"Dat's why ya mumbled, 'Kill me now please anythin', in your sleep for days"

"I had nightmares for months." Racetrack says kissing my cheek. I turn my head and kiss him we break apart as we hear the lock clicks open a doctor comes in.

"Sorry to barge in but you can go home today. Your brother is waiting for you out front." He says and shuts the door. I stand up and reach for Racetrack's hand. We walk down the stairs to where Jack is waiting. Jack kisses my cheek and pats Racetrack on the back.

"Hey Allison, Race everybody waitin' for 'dis story so we better hurry back." He says smiling as I blink at the bright sunlight outside.

"There ain't much of a story Race's ex came n' her brother punched Race's lights out and whipped me" I say grabbing Racetrack's hand and pulling him with us.

"Ya' just can't get away from pain on your birthday can ya'" Jack laughs

Allison punches Jack in the arm. Allison hates her birthday her father beat on her on her birthdays before he was arrested so the memories were painful for her. I am determined to fix what happen last night on Sunday.


	6. Let The Games Begin

Let The Games Begin

Racetrack's POV

The next day I walk in with my papes over to the jockeys. Everyone is huddled around Tom.

"Hey maybe Race can take it off yer hands." Seth says seeing me.

"Seth I was gonna sell it." Tom says

"Sell what?" I ask setting my papes down on the table.

"April left Tom last night." Will says handing me money for the paper Jockeys pass me more money except Tom.

"Dat mean yer marriage off?" I ask putting my money in my pocket. No one answers. "I'll roll ya for it double or nothing. I win ya give me 'da ring ya win I by 'da ring for whatever yer price." I say pulling out my dice and shakin' them.

"Why do you want an engagement ring Race?" Tom asks

"Allison's birthday is tomorrow it's her first birthday with us as a couple ya know it's gotta be special." I say shaking the dice under his nose Tom takes the dice and rolls them on the table. Both land on three. My adrenaline is pumping as I pick up the dice. I roll them slowly. They land on BOXCARS!

"Yes!" I say picking up the dice and the ring. Tom hands me the ring box and the jockeys head to get their station I walk out to where I can place my bets on the jockeys. I try not to laugh as I hear men betting on Tom. I bet and go to watch selling the rest of my papes as I go. Will flies by Tom into first and yes! He wins. I'm smiling to myself as I silently thanking god I'm friends with the jockeys. Tom won't win anything today Will likes all the jockeys but his friendship goes out the window when he gets on the track but after a win he can get cocky. I like all the jockeys too but Allison's birthday is tomorrow and I wanna make it special. I know where I just need the money for the what. I need an idea for the what too actually. Next race final stretch Seth comes around Will.

"Seth a little farther come on." I say. Seth knees his horse and yes he just wins!

I win the rest of the races. Maybe Allison's right maybe my luck is changing. This makes me uneasy for a minute because I know it will change again eventually but I push that to the back of my mind as I walk back to the jockeys' room. Will is in there with Jim and Seth are standing talking quietly.

"Hey can I axe ya' guys something?" I ask. They nod I take a deep breath.

"Like I said Allison's birthday is tomorrow n' I have 'da gift n' the where I just need the what. I'm out of ideas and I really wanna do something good because of ya know what happened…" I say not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Don't you know what she likes?" Seth says

"Allison is so… complicated she loves to be free but she never wants anything said or done about her birthday it's just something unimportant to her."

"Ask her brother." Jim says

"I'll try but I don't know how well he is taken to the whole idea of Allison and I together…"

"Racetrack if she's important you'll know what to do." Seth says

"Seth remember He's 16 there only so much he can do." Will says

"Um thanks maybe." I say think this meeting just pointed out more problems

Will smiles and walks back to the track and I go to place my bet for the second half. For this race I put everything on Will on a whim. Race starts Will is at the back slowly advancing. Final stretch Will flies by them in a burst of sudden speed and yes! Wins! The man hands me my money and all the money I just won. It is amazing by the time I leave the track I have twenty bucks and change! I walk into the lodging house walk past most of the sleeping figures of newsies past Allison sleeping soundly in her bed. I smile at her thinking hoping really that tomorrow will be one of her best birthdays.

The next morning I wake up before Allison and go to get dressed. It was Sunday so we didn't have to sell today. I hold my two dice in my hand before dropping them in my pocket. Jack comes up behind me making me jump. Allison is following him laughing. I let her get dressed and before going behind her wrapping my arms around her waist careful of her back and kiss her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday love" I whisper

"Thanks how much you win last night"

"20 bucks" I say looking at her in the mirror. Her jaw drops.

"I have to save some for the week but some is going to your birthday." I say

"No Race don't spend a ton of money I mean it don't."

"Ya' worry too much it 'ill be fine just come ta' da' roof of David's apartment tonight at about 7 'kay?" I say

"Race…" She starts. I kiss her to stop her. I pull back and lean toward her ear.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I say and kiss her neck She nods and we walk back into the main room. Allison pulls me toward the door. The others smile at me some whistle. We get outside wander the near empty streets for a bit before wandering back toward the lodging house. Allison stops and looks over her shoulder. I look back the street is almost empty.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just thought I saw someone following us." I know from her tone who she means

No! Lilly and Sam couldn't ruin today I wouldn't let them. I walk back to the lodging house quickly back upstairs to where the guys are.

At about 7:00 I leave with Jack David and Les to get stuff for Allison. David goes to get food for us and Jack and I wander aimlessly looking for something to make the roof of the apartment building special. I turn to where David has just called us back to. He is pointing to soft green fabrics and the brown fabrics by it. I walk into the store and by it along with candles and covers for them. We take it and run back to David's building going on to the roof to set up we spread the green fabric out and make one spot a bed sort of thing. I start lighting the candles as David leaves with Les and Jack to get Allison. I pull out of a bag an old horse blanket that Allison loves. I hear Jack leading Allison up the fire escape as I cover the last candle with colored glass. She comes up looks around and runs over to hug me. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. God she's light. I kiss her and set her down. We go over and sit to eat. It's perfect except the coke is really sweet. But we ignore that after we eat we lay on the brown fabric and pile of pillows under the horse blanket. She kisses me slowly wrapping herself around me. I stop her and pull out the ring box she looks at it then takes it from me carefully. She opens it puts it on and kisses me again. We roll over and I point up into the sky.

"Look" I say a shooting star is zipping across the sky. Allison shuts her eyes I watch her then look at the watch David left me. It was almost 10. I tried to get up but fall back. Allison laughs before we kiss again and both pass out on the roof.

Jack's POV

I walk up the fire escape to where Allison and Race must still be. They were supposed to be back at the lodging house by 11, but they hadn't come back at all. I sold papers on the way here and would be done soon since I'd only taken 75 papes. When I go up to the roof I see Racetrack handing Allison water and rubbing his head. I run over.

"What happened?" I say loudly.

"Ah Jack must ya' yell" Allison says

"Jack Lilly and Sam happened that new waiter at the Italian place David got food from was Sam. They saw me send him in and spiked our coke with rum and a lot of it" Racetrack says "We were so drunk last night we couldn't stand up so we sleep up here.

"What n' now ya' hungova'?" I say angrily.

"Jack find Kid Blink. His dad owned a bar he says that his mother used to make him help take care of the drunks that passed out in the bar."

I run down the fire escape and toward the Midtown border where Kid sells. I see him and Skittery selling together almost in Midtown. "Blink come 'ere yer father owned a bar before 'e died right do you know anything about helping the ones who were hungova'?" I say

Kid Blink nods selling his last pape. "Why?"

"Allison and Racetrack something they drank was spiked with rum and their hungova' on the roof 'dat 'dey were on last night. Can you come help?"

"Yea show me where." he says looking at me. Skittery follows us to the roof where Racetrack and Allison are laying curled up. Kid runs over to them and kneels next to Allison picking up a bottle next to her. He smells it tentatively and pulls his head back.

"Did 'da soda tasting like sugar not tip you off?" he says

"Kid 'dere were other things on our minds." Racetrack says

Kid picks up the glasses they used and rinses them out with the water pump. He takes the jug of water David had bought yesterday.

"Drink this they alcohol probably dehydrated ya. Do ya guys think ya can stand?"

Allison grabs the table and pulls herself up. I catch her as she falls back. I put one of her arms over my shoulder and help her stand. Blink helps Racetrack up he seems better than Allison but that's probably because he's been drunk before Allison hasn't. I half drag her back to the lodging house and pick her up in my arms when we walk in the door. We lay them in their beds. Allison holds her head as Blink hands them more water.

"Wow you guys were really drunk." Kid says "Though it is pretty obvious 'dat it's Allison's first time and like Race's 16th."

He was right Racetrack was sitting on the edge of the bed but Allison is laying down with her eyes shut.

"Dey should be fine now but I'll stay wit' 'em make sure they sleep it off."

Allison is already asleep and it looks like Racetrack is about to pass out. I smile to myself and walk toward the door picking up my papers as I go.

Racetrack POV

I wake up in the empty lodging house. Allison is passed out on her bed not moving except the rise and fall of her chest. I smile remembering the first time I was drunk. Allison starts to shift a little and wakes up.

"Last night was great Race. Before we got drunk I mean" She says

"I would have had us leave if we could walk without falling over.

Allison we were so plowed." I say laughing

"We probably would have been arrested." Allison says laughing too

"Or we would have passed out in the street." I say "Where's Blink? I want to axes if we can sell tomorrow cause I wanna tell the jockeys bout this."

"Race we sleep through yesterday after we fell asleep you haven't woken up and I woke up once when they were tell Kloppman that we weren't gonna sell today. Go back to sleep." she says

If I had known what was going to happen to her I never would have slept.


	7. The Game

The Game

Racetrack's POV

I wake up to Jack shaking me. His face is panicky and he hands me a letter. I look at it its short one line

'_Come and play Racetrack game board Brooklyn house by the dock. _

_Gamble trophy Allison Kelly_

_-L'_

"We need to get to Spot now" I say jumping up and pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt.

We run to Brooklyn and straight to the lodging house. Kripp isn't at the desk so we run upstairs and wake Spot. He reads the letter hurriedly and wakes a boy John. John is his second and his father was a doctor before he died.

"Come on!" Spot says

"No we need to plan!" I say

Allison's POV

"Wake up Allison." I hear a girl giggle. I open my eyes and see white before the blind-fold is removed. I see Lilly standing in front of me smiling. I notice I'm tied to a chair I struggle and Lilly laughs again. "We're gonna play a game Allison. Well actually more like a test. A test of how much Racetrack is willing to do for you." Lilly says in the same sweet voice. The smile turns to a smirk as someone ties a thick rag around my mouth. She nods to the person behind me who

I'm guessing is Sam. They tie me to the chair leaving my arms free.

They push my arms into the arms which I realize now are hollow. They tie my arms as my under arms start to burn. I try to yell but the gag muffles it. Lilly laughs and smacks me across the face. They untie my arms and pour the hot oil out of the arms of the chair. Sam unties me pulls me up and throws me down. He picks up a cane and starts to beat my ribs and stomach. I moan and Lilly punches me in the eye.

"Getting the game yet?" she whispers in my ear

Sam laughs but it's a forced laugh. He moves forward and twists my ankle. Lilly and Sam leave up the stairs.

2 hours later.

I don't hear Lilly and Sam moving any more. I grab onto the closet next to me and pull myself up. I put my foot down my ankle shakes violently and collapses under me. I try to jump up on to the closet but when I land my ankle goes out I fall from the closet. I hit my head and can't move. Blackness creeps around my eyes as I pass out.

Racetrack's POV

"Why do we need ta' plan?"

"Because damn it 'dey 'ill kill her if we don't do 'dis right! It's all a game to 'dem Spot we have ta play by 'deir rules" I start to pace the lodging house.

"Racetrack 'e won't have a chance" Spot says punching the air.

"Goddamn it Spot! Ya go after her and it's like givin' her a death sentence." I say

"Racetrack…" he starts

"Spot how do I get it through yer thick head" I yell at him.

"Okay if yave played before what rules?" Jack says interceding

"We've let 'dem have their fun. Now we go n' we fight. We win we get Allison back lose we get ta' watch Allison suffer n' die. Go too early 'dey will kill her go too late 'dey'll get bored n' kill her. We have ta go tonight but it has to be just Me Jack John and you, Spot. Brin' anymore n' 'da game 'ill became even more fun. 'Dey'll prolong it" I say. They nod and we leave the Brooklyn lodging house.

Allison's POV

I lay on the ground my breath heavy and painful in my chest. Lilly kneels next to me

"Give up yet? Or do you need more persuading?" she says sweetly.

"No p-pl-please no more" I stutter. They had spent the past hour throwing me around the cellar. Broken furniture surrounds me.

"Won't give up fine it's your funeral." Lilly says. She stands up and nods to Sam who walks forward tapping a knife against his hand. He walks up to me stabs my shoulder and twists it and pulls it out. I fall to the freezing floor grit gets in the stab wound as I do. It starts to bleed slowly.

"Tsk tsk I thought this game would be more fun but…" Lilly pouts

She comes forward and steps on my ankle. It starts to burn. I think that they may have sprained it but not badly. I hear a crash upstairs. Lilly looks at me kneels over me and punches me right in the jaw. Dazed I feel Sam throw me to the wall before they both go upstairs.

Racetrack's POV

Lilly smiles at me as she comes up the stairs. Sam stands secluded in the corner.

"Racetrack let thegame begin." she says "You know your girlfriend has some scars I didn't cause."

Jack moves forward but John stops him.

"Don't try you have to play by our rules or we can go speed the process up." Lilly laughs. "I gotta say though she survived longer than

I thought she's smart knew how to fight us off. Sam got her in the end."

"Lilly what did she ever do ta' ya'? I told ya' we were over! 'Dis is our fight she has nothin' ta do with it! I NEVER loved ya'! Are ya' 'dat sick where 'dis entertains ya? What person likes 'dis" I say angryily.

Lilly's eyes flicker from composed to scared and back.

"Then how do I know you love her? Would you do for her what you never did for me?" Lilly purrs. "You say you don't love me that I don't matter kill me Racetrack if I don't matter to you. If I don't matter I'm disposable. She won't have long between the beating hunger and thirst. I wouldn't give her more than an hour what will you do then

Racetrack. Avenge her by kill me? I'd like to see you try."

I turn to Sam.

"What happened Sam? You don't like doin' 'dis I can see it in yer eyes ya' hate doin' this. Hurtin' her is driving ya crazy help me! Help me n' we'll let ya get out of New York! Away from Don n' Lilly's games." I say holding out my hand.

"Sam I never needed Sam he is just a tool keeps the cops away. He wouldn't leave me I made him I can break him." Lilly purrs

Sam looks at her and then at my hand and shakes my hand. Lilly growls and lunges at me. Sam throws her back her head hits the table and I hear a crack and Lilly doesn't move. John fumbles to find a pulse and looks up.

"Broken neck she's dead."

I rip open the door to the cellar and Sam, Jack, Spot and John follow me. When I reach the bottom of the stairs. Allison lying shaking with cold in just a slip. John runs by me, he kneels down and picks up Allison's head placing it on his knees.

"I need something ta' stop 'da bleeding in 'er shoulder." he says. Sam throws him a thick white rag, John presses it down gestures for Jack to come hold it. He then feels Allison's forehead. He shakes his head and pushes on her neck taking her pulse. He watches her for a second then touches Allison's ribs gingerly. She flinches and John presses down feeling her ribs. "'er ribs aren't broken just badly bruised but I still want ta' splint 'dem at 'da lodging house. She has a few burns and Sam 'er ankle?" he says looking up at Sam. I look at Allison's ankle. It was swollen and red.

"I don't think Lilly did anything but sprain it or bruise it badly. Her head she hit her head to when she tried to escape. She must be freezing here." Sam says handing us a plaid blanket. John lays it over her stares Sam down for a second and looks down. He feels through her hair. Allison jumps when he touch a certain spot. He shakes his head and picks up Allison. Jack waves him over and takes her from him. John leads the way back to the Brooklyn lodging house.

"'ere we go." Spot says pointing to a single bed that I'm guessing is his. Jack lays Allison down and steps back to let John near her. He leaves the room for a moment coming back with a beaten up bag. He opens it and takes out a needle thread and a bottle of whiskey. He peels the rag off Allison's shoulder and pours the whiskey on the deep stab wound. Allison jumps and clenches her fist as he starts to stitch her shoulder. He sets the needle down and picks up wooden strips which he places on both sides of Allison's chest before wrapping it tightly in bandages. He then move on to her ankle wrapping it up.

John picks up Allison's arm and turns it over showing shiny red burns.

"What did ya do put hot oil on 'er!" John says looking at Sam who nods. He takes out a small tub of a white cream which he rubs on to Allison's arms. He then wraps her arms and shakes Allison's shoulder.

She opens her eyes and stares at John and Jack and then me. She sits up grabs her head and tries to speak but can't.

"Someone get 'er water she's dehydrated." John says. Spot runs off and comes back with water that Allison starts to drink quickly. John stops her.

"Not so fast Allison. How are ya' feelin'?" he says quietly and soothingly. Allison lays back down and shakes her head. John sits on the edge of the bed and asks Allison again. She looks up and sees Sam.

Her breathing starts coming in gasps again.

"No he helped us he isn't going to hurt you." Jack says kneeling next to the bed. "No one is any more I won't let 'em."

"Lilly?" Allison says hoarsely.

"Dead. She broke 'er neck stallin' us." I say quietly.

"Allison how do you feel?" John asks for a third time more persistent.

"Cold." Allison says her voice a little stronger but still shaky and hoarse. "How long before I can sell again?" she asks

"3 days tops 'dat 'ill give the stitches time to heal n' yer ankle should be fine just sore. Youse should be able to walk tomorrow but with a limp. And yer ribs you just gotta take it easy. Now ya'need to sleep." John says handing her more blankets. Allison curls up and falls asleep almost instantly.

"When can we move her back ta 'Hattan?" Spot asks

"Tomorrow but we'll have to dress her like a boy to hide the bandages." John says.


	8. After Effects

Chapter 8

After Effects

Racetrack's POV

3 hours later

"She is goin' ta hurt ya if ya wake her up again." I say.

"Yea John wakin' her right now is not a smart idea." Jack says

"I have ta I know she's tired and wants ta sleep but…" he says I roll my eyes as John shakes Allison awake.

Allison's hand flies out but Spot catches it before it makes contact with John's face.

"Allison we need 'im don't break his jaw."

"Tell 'im to stop wakin' me up 'den, it's gettin' really annoyin'."

Allison says not opening her eyes.

"Sorry. But Sam said you hit your head on a cement floor. I have to wake you up." John says

"But I'm tired I need ta sleep." Allison says opening her eyes. John hands her water.

"How do you feel?"

"Same as I did da last time ya woke me" Allison says sitting up and taking a drink. She coughs and I get up from the chair and walk over quickly sitting on the bed.

"What!" I say my voice cracking in my forced calm.

"Nothing me throat is sore from screamin'." Allison says taking another drink. "Ya really need ta relax Race have ya gotten any sleep since da first time 'dey took me besides when we were drunk?" she says putting her hand on my face cupping my jaw and stroking my cheek with her thumb. I grab her hand and shake my head. I stare at the ring I gave her for her birthday, shimmering in the sunlight. I look up and brown eyes meet soft green. She smiles reassuringly trying to calm me. Her eyes glaze over as she looks away. A pained expression is on her face as she stares at Spot.

"Allison? Allison ya' okay?" Spot says she continues to stare at his chest without blinking. I snap next to her ear. She jumps and looks back at me.

"Sorry um daydream." she says her eyes meet Jack's and she cocks her head to the left. Jack's eyes become reassuring. Allison looks unsure. Jack raises his eyebrows and looks skeptical. Allison's eyes become more pleading. He rolls his eyes and she glares at him. They have been doing this since I met them. They don't seem to need to speak to talk to each other. Fortunately I'm not the only one who catches it.

"Jack Allison!" Spot snaps irritatedly

"She wants ta go back ta 'Hattan she doesn't believe Sam really left 'dis mornin' She wants ta get out of 'ere soon. Lay low she promises she won't sell but she'll feel safer 'dere." Jack says looking at Allison who nods half an inch.

"Allison I watched 'im leave I watched him board the train for Boston. Then he's going to sail out to London." Spot says

"Sam said Lilly forced 'im ta torture people, Lilly n' Don chose targets n' thought up tortures." I say. Allison gives me a look that says how do you know?

"Because I do Allison I could tell Sam hated what he was doing you could see it in his eyes. 'Dat's why he stopped Don da night 'e whipped me. 'Dat's why 'dey didn't bring him with 'dem to the track. Allison 'e isn't coming back none of 'dem are." I softly in her ear she kisses me.

John throws clothes at us.

"Let's get her back to 'Hattan

Later that night

I watch Allison who is fast asleep in the bed next to mine. Moonlight makes her skin look transparent. It was over. Sam was gone, Don was locked up and Lilly was dead. Allison and I could finally be happy. Suddenly I feel trapped I get out my bunk and wander to the fire escape. I sit on the roof still feeling trapped. I sit down and hear someone cough I turn around. Jack just came up sneaking in after I night with Sarah.

"Heya Cowboy how far tonight?" I laugh

"Ya are lucky I'm too tired ta throw ya off." He says smiling at me. I roll my eyes as Jack sitting next to me.

"Look Jack I'm sorry 'bout everythin' with Allison ya' know." I say

"Racetrack since we were 11 Allison has just 'ad me. For years I didn't think 'dat it was enough for 'er. She cares 'bout you now too trusts ya' like she trust me. I don't care what happens because she's still happy. We were talkin' about when Don whipped 'er. She said she would have fought back if she hadn't been afraid he would kill ya' if she did.

"Does she ever think 'bout protectin' 'erself?" I ask

"No"

I smile and stand up to go back downstairs

"So wait how far?" I say

"Shut up"

**A/N I thought it was necessary to have a conversion about Allison between Jack and Racetrack. Please Review! Any ideas you have are welcomed!**

_**-BB24**_


	9. The Letter

Chapter 9

Allison's POV

Jack and I walk around the square papes in hand when Skittery runs up to us.

"Hey Kloppman told me that there is a letter marked urgent back at da lodgin' house."

Jack and I look at each other confused and walk back to the house. Kloppman hands us the letter. We run upstairs to read in private.

I open the letter and read out,

_Dear Allison and Jack,_

_ Hello my name is Ms. Thomas, you do not know me. I am a retired school teacher and good friends with Governor Theodore Roosevelt. My husband and I cannot bear children and asked Gov. Roosevelt if he knew any orphans from the ages of 13 to 17. He said he had met 2 young adults that were spirited and living in the street. I would like it if you two would come live with my family and me just outside of Midtown. It would be for 1 month if before the one month is up or at the end of the month you may choose to stay with me or go back to life as a newsie. If you will take the offer meet my butler with your things at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning._

_Hoping to see you,_

_Ms. Thomas_

Jack and I stand with our mouths open in shock. I turn to Jack

"What do you-" I start

"Think? That this may not-" he continues

"End the way we want it to or its-" I say

"Fishy? Yes but-"

"You think we should do it." I smile. The other newsies hated it when Jack and I finished each other's thoughts.

"How do I tell Racetrack?" I add sinking on to my bed

"And Sarah…" Jack sinks next to me.

"Jack this is a great opportunity for us to get out of here, out to Santa Fe even."

"I know but Santa Fe is nothing without them and David."

"And Les."

"So are we going?" Jack asks

"You know what I'm tired of being a people pleaser let's do something to benefit us."

"Alright we'll tell Race and Sarah tonight together you think?" Jack asks

"Together." I agree

Later that Night

I pace back and forth Jack sitting on the roof. Racetrack went to get Sarah he should be back soon. We already told Dave and Les. I jump as we hear them climbing the fire escape.

**Up next…**

"_We're leaving Jack and I, Race. I'm sorry" Allison chokes out_

"_Is that true Jack?" Sarah asks_

_He nods_


	10. Moving In

Chapter 10

Racetrack's POV

I walk up the fire escape with Sarah. Jack and Allison are there looking like they want to run.

Jack grabs Allison's hand and squeezes it. Uh oh this can't be good!

"Racetrack we're Jack and I are… leavin'" Allison says

I feel like she just kicked me in the stomach

"Jack is that true?" Sarah asks

He nods; she sits on the edge of the roof.

"Allison ya can't be…" I say

"I am we are. Race it's a great opportunity for us." She says pleading

"After everythin' we've gone through your just packin' up and leavin'!" I say

"I'll still be in da' city!" Allison says

"'Dat means nothin'! 'Dat changes nothin'!" I yell "I thought I meant somethin' to ya' but obviously not."

"Race dis has NOTHING ta do with how important you are ta me!"

"Yes it does ya' bitch if ya' can-"

I'm thrown down as Jack bowls me over. He pins me down.

"Never call her 'dat!" he growls

I throw him off; he gets up and punches me as hard as he can in the jaw and then knees me in the stomach.

"Jack!" Allison pulls him back. "Don't, let's go pack."

"Wait!" I say. They turn. "Allison I'm sorry you're right I just don't want you to go. Just write me I guess… I'll take Sarah home."

Allison and Jack nod.

The Next Morning

Allison's POV

"Ready?" Jack says his hand out to help me in to the carriage.

I nod and take his hand. We sit back as the carriage moves away from the lodging house

When we get to the house Ms. Thomas greets us with her family she seemed keen once she sees me for her painfully shy son, Daniel, to meet me. I have all new clothes and Jack and I have our own section of the house. I have to get around to writing Race.

3 days later

I sit next to Jack on his bed writing to Racetrack

_Racetrack,_

_ Sorry I haven't written until now. Jack and I have a huge part of the house to ourselves and we've been exploring. Ms. Thomas is nice; so is the rest of her family but well one of her sons has taken a liking to me. Jack and I love it here, I wish you could see it. I miss the house though I ran into Spot the other day. He couldn't believe it was me in not ratty clothes and all. There's a lake nearby and Jack and I swim in it every day. I thought the maids would pass out when we came in still wet our clothes clinging to us. Jack doesn't like Daniel and wants to move back after 4 days but I know he just misses Sarah. I miss you and everyone else so much!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Allison _


End file.
